


ну наконец-то

by gallyanim, hilittlewonders



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilittlewonders/pseuds/hilittlewonders
Summary: Джебом влюбился. Всё плохо.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 9





	ну наконец-то

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [at last.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713732) by [hilittlewonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilittlewonders/pseuds/hilittlewonders)



> мы штроили-штроили и наконец поштроили ©  
> //  
> фик соответствует реальности лишь отчасти, так что определённые события немножко хронологически сдвинуты  
> //  
> очень очень очень классный красивый супер коллаж к фику от @blau_ollie ❤️  
> <https://twitter.com/hilittlewonders/status/1264298612282064897?s=19>

Что было раньше — это такой извечный и безусловно загадочный вопрос мироздания про что только не. Если сто раз повторить, что кто-то шик и секси, то тогда сам в это поверишь или просто на самом деле кто-то правда именно такой и строго поэтому хочется сто раз повторить? С другой стороны, наверное, считается, что Джексону всё хочется повторить сто раз и желательно погромче, позаметнее и с аудиторией как можно больше. Почему бы и с идеей про шик и секси не поступить точно так же.

Ещё один вариант — если повторять сто раз именно так, как любую другую стандартную шутку, то оно и станет любой другой стандартной шуткой, а думать про это перестанешь вовсе.

Может быть, надо было с самого начала считать, сколько раз он это сказал, чтобы точно знать — это просто Джексон пока не набрал нужные сто раз, которые отвяжут его от мыслей, или лучше даже не надеяться хоть на какое-то избавление. Джексон наклоняет голову и очень старательно не смотрит туда, где напротив и чуть-чуть наискосок привычным ленивым котом сидит Джебом — в майке и в рубашке сверху, ничего необычного. Джебом слушает кого-то из менеджеров, чмокает губами о край стопки с соджу и улыбается. Джебому хорошо, а Джексон просто не будет на него смотреть.

— Эгей, — Бэмбэм участливо вскрывает Джексону бутылку пива и придвигает что-то неострое вместо стоявшей рядом кимчи. — У тебя лицо, как будто ты пытаешься думать на французском.

— Про свою утраченную фехтовальную карьеру, — подхватывает сидящий не наискосок напротив, а совсем напротив Джинён и хлопает Джексона по ладони. — Не переживай, Джексон, ты уже достаточно старый, на ней бы уже всё равно пришлось поставить крест.

Джексон чокается с Джинёном и с Бэмбэмом тоже и с нуной из стаффа — да что там, со всеми, до кого только дотягивается, громко кричит, как он не жалеет, что он сейчас здесь, а не с фехтовальной гонконгской командой, и даже честно пытается вспомнить зачаточный французский, раз уж помянули. Тоже ничего необычного, стандартное поведение на всех этих собраниях, ещё немножко выпьет — пойдёт со всеми обнимется и каждому расскажет, почему именно он делает годы Джексона в группе Гатсевен удивительными и незабываемыми. Или она. Всех их нун Джексон тоже трепетно любит.

До Джебома он тоже дотягивается, чего уж, странно было бы его нарочито исключить, и если таки наступит момент, когда пора обниматься, то его Джексон тоже обнимет, надо только отследить, чтобы оно не затянулось. А может быть, лучше просто не доводить дотуда.

Зачем он вообще такой красивый, притом что ведь ничего необычного. И серёжки все эти, и Джексон их уже миллион раз про себя перебрал губами. Он абсолютно точно сейчас смотрит не на Джебома, он вообще очень активно болтает с мелкими — да, всеми тремя сразу, но притом Джексон знает, что Джебом сейчас сидит, отклонившись назад немножко, и он очень красивый, и ничего необычного в том, что у Джексона в голове сидит эта неуемная заноза, тоже нет. Хрен знает, когда она вообще успела появиться, давно уже.

Скорее всего, Джексон с тех пор уже несколько раз по сто наговорил, что Джебом шик и секси, наобнимал его походя ещё чаще, и надо уже просто признать — ну не вытащишь.

Джексон поднимается и идёт в туалет, и по дороге всё чуть-чуть плывет — вот в той ровно степени, когда понимаешь, что ты пьяный, но ещё не настолько, чтобы не контролировать себя совсем. Просто немножко взбудораживает и кружит голову, но в случае с Джексоном, пожалуй, никто особо не придаёт этому значения. Как будто он обычно по жизни мало взбудораженный, ха. Ему самому, впрочем, такого состояния сейчас достаточно, чтобы не решиться сразу идти обратно туда, где есть красивый Джебом и не надо на него смотреть.

В конце концов, присказка про ничего необычного сейчас имеет примерно такую же эффективность, как пытаться вышибить свои настоящие путаные мысли шуточным шик энд секси. Есть необычное, что приятно — не только для него, для всех нынешний концерт тура выбивается из череды предыдущих. Первый с Джебомом, первый полным составом, и на последующем ужине Джебом тоже первый раз, и может быть тогда нет ничего удивительного в том, что Джексона ведёт сильнее обычного. Все рады, что Джебом наконец-то вернулся и больше ничего не не_хватает. Просто Джексон рад немножко отдельным образом. Просто Джексон сегодня его первый раз на сцене увидел вот во всём джебомовском шик и секси великолепии: начиная от безукоризненного выполнения всех элементов хореографии и заканчивая дурашливостью в платьях.

Крутой танцующий Джебом, и прищуренный ленивый кот за столом, и смешной Джебом в красном платье — слишком много для Джексона за один день. Он в общем уже и так чуть-чуть сломался на сцене, когда на волне адреналина схватил Джебома за щеку и улыбнулся тому в глаза. Хорошо, что концертное мало значит.

На улице на самом деле, может, и пожарче будет, чем в помещении, спасибо доблестным азиатским кондиционерам, но всё равно голову хоть как-то проветривает. Джексон стоит снаружи около заднего выхода, наверное, опять с тем же самым лицом, как будто он сочиняет мысль про фехтование на французском.

— Джексонааа, — медленно и тягуче выговаривает Джебом сбоку от него, вот прямо в дверном проеме, через который пять минут назад (или десять? Или пятнадцать? Сколько он вообще тут торчит?) прошел сам Джексон. Джексон чуть отскакивает, округляет глаза и говорит:

— Хён, ну ты внезапный.

Им Джебом, наверное, так хорошо звучит, если тоже повторять сто раз и прямо в него.

— Ты пропустил, как Ёндже устроил костёр из луковицы, — Джебом усмехается, и Джексон с запозданием, но очень резко осознает, что рубашку Джебом оставил где-то там же, где и сидел, и они тут стоят оба на летней ночной улице просто в майках. Да тоже блин всё абсолютно обычно — и в майке он Джебома сто раз видел, и без майки тоже, и в трусах, и какая бы ни была одежда, всё равно Джексон знает, что под ней, зря, что ли, в спортзале столько рядом торчал. Хотя тут ведь тоже поди разбери, что было сначала. Может быть, от этого Джебома, который его почти задевает голым плечом, когда засовывает руки в карманы, надо бы бежать что есть силы именно из-за того, что Джексон знает, какой он там под майкой. Даже на ощупь ведь знает, может быть, именно поэтому так и хочется трогать снова, снова и снова, без конца, пока не устанет.

И целовать ещё.

Они стоят рядом и вместе слушают, как куча весёлых людей внутри продолжает шуметь на все темы сразу. Джексону кажется, что у него точно такой же мешаниной шумит в голове.

Смотри-не смотри, какая разница, всё равно одно и то же.

— Чего ушел, — спрашивает Джебом и оглядывается, будто в поисках куда бы прислониться. Не зря же, когда они там сидели, Джексон думал не просто — кот, а именно — ленивый кот. В ответ Джексон пожимает плечами и говорит:

— Сначала отлить, а вообще душно там.

Джебом зевает, глубоко вдыхает теплый воздух и хмыкает:

— Летом на улице от духоты спасаться — клёво придумал.

Нормально было, про себя огрызается Джексон, пока ты не пришёл. Хён. Жалкие полтора месяца разницы — и уже сразу хён, и уже сразу бесконечная дистанция, которую черта с два объедешь, даже когда Джебом стоит рядом с голыми плечами и жмурит сонно невидимые щёлочки глаз. Вслух Джексон, конечно, не огрызнётся, он и про себя-то на самом деле плох с такими вещами. Не хочется огрызаться, если уж быть совсем честным. Хочется только вот всё то, что в приличных разговорах не обсуждают.

— Хён, — говорит Джексон, начиная в отместку самому себе как раз что-то приличное через край: ну там в духе “пойдем обратно”, им же надо идти обратно, а то про него-то ещё решат, что в туалете так и утопился. Только он не заканчивает, потому что Джебом оборачивается так, что оказывается ровно напротив Джексона. Случайно, думает Джексон, бывают такие вот случайности, что с того.

Ему не видно глаза Джебома — их так-то поди рассмотри, а уж в ночной тени тем более, но Джексон очень хорошо знает, что Джебом смотрит на него прямо в упор, насколько можно смотреть в упор, учитывая, что Джебом немножко повыше. У Джебома в ухе отблескивает сережка светом тусклого фонаря на углу, и они стоят так близко, что Джексон слышит, как дышит Джебом и как у него стукает сердце.

Бросай пить, Джексон Ван, вот что. Бросай пить и наверное даже не только это. Просто вообще — бросай, Джексон Ван.

Джексон проводит руками по джебомовой майке и останавливается на нижнем крае, зачем-то собирая его в кулак. И ещё раз. И ещё раз. Очень тянет поднять ткань и провести ладонью прямо Джебому по животу, но наверное для этого пить надо было больше. От Джебома пахнет соджу, которую он только что тянул со своей стандартной улыбкой на губах, и углями, как от всех, кто сколько-нибудь долго посидел у жаровни, и всё ещё пахнет потом, хотя казалось бы — когда там был этот концерт. Шик и секси, отстраненно повторяет про себя Джексон. Зачем ты вообще пришел, если ты такой.

— Джексон, — очень тихо говорит Джебом, — Джексон, я...

— Вот ничего не говори сейчас, — обрывает его Джексон, и этого в общем достаточно, чтобы Джебом совсем чуть-чуть подался вперёд и поцеловал его.

Самый-самый первый поцелуй выходит рваным и скомканным, и как только они оба останавливаются перевести дух, Джексон осознает, что всё это время так и продолжал напряжённо переминать низ джебомовой майки. Он отпускает — и майку, и себя, потому что если Джебом решился, то Джексон уже давным-давно был готов и ему вот правда наплевать сейчас.

Джексон целует его сам, и Джебом потом тоже целует его снова, и ему кажется, что даже если бы они простояли тут всю ночь, то не хватило бы настолько, чтобы добровольно самим друг от друга оторваться и разойтись. Всей ночи у них конечно нет, но даже так у Джексона останется воспоминание про то, как ладонь Джебома лежала у него на затылке и как Джебом, задыхаясь, прикусывал ему губу и трогал языком нёбо. Джексон будет каждый день помнить, какой Джебом разный, когда легко скользишь ему по губам и когда целуешь глубоко, и как он вздрагивает, когда Джексон невольно обнимает его за талию и слишком крепко сжимает для человека, который всё это делает просто потому что алкоголь пополам с постконцертным угаром вскружили голову.

И хочется ещё больше. Джексон так и не решается запустить ему руки под майку, и пересчитать серёжки в ушах губами тоже не успевает, и вообще они ничегошеньки не успевают, потому что раздаются шаги и Ёндже высоким голосом кричит:

— Ван Джексон! Джексон-хён! Ван Джексон-хён! Мистер Джексон Ван!

Джексону кажется, что Ёндже появляется не за дверью, а прямо совсем между ними, сразу же раздвигая их в разные стороны и чуть ли не накладывая на Джебома запрет подходить к Джексону ближе определенного количества метров. Это, конечно, хорошо, потому что и без того Джебом сильно более лохматый сейчас, чем когда только пришёл, и губы у него распухшие, и Джексон уверен, что у него на самом-то деле — не лучше. Хуже даже, наверное, раз Джебом внезапно оказался жадным и кусачим, и Джексон невольно думает о том, что сколько ни представляй и не придумывай, никогда не выйдет придумать реальность.

Джебом дергает себя за челку и улыбается привычной Джексону улыбкой. Кого-то другого за такую улыбку после того, что сейчас было, Джексон бы наверное захотел размазать по стене сразу же. Джебома нет. Не потому что он Джексону безнадежная заноза, а потому что слишком хорошо представляет, сколько слоёв непонятных эмоций закрывает эта улыбка.

Ёндже выпрыгивает наружу и в своей простодушной манере восклицает “а мне казалось, Джебоми-хён никуда не уходил, когда ты успел только”, и Джебом пожимает плечами, мол, откуда мне знать, когда именно. Ёндже вертит головой в поисках Джексона, и Джексон выскакивает на него с воплем про сюрприз. Если Джебом так легко может вернуть себе своё привычное расслабленное спокойствие, то и у Джексона получится шуметь за троих так же, как и всегда.

Может быть, он даже заглушит себе самому шум у себя в голове — ну особенно если не станет смотреть, как у Джебома натягивается на мускулах спины майка, когда он наклоняется сесть обратно к столу.

\\\\\

В общей комнате блаженно пусто, и Джебом направляется на кухню к холодильнику, предвкушая тихий и спокойный вечер перед телевизором, когда ни с кем не нужно согласовывать, что смотреть, или участвовать в каких-либо разговорах. Марк, Ёндже и Бэмбэм, кажется, ушли с Коко гулять на Ханган, так что это ещё на час, а то и на два. Про местоположение остальных Джебом не уверен, но это и не его дело. Его — это остатки вчерашнего чикена и банка газировки, с которыми он устраивается на диване перед телевизором поудобнее.

Теперь наконец-то снова можно сидеть как ему захочется, а не с идеально прямой спиной, что радует ничуть не меньше пустующей комнаты. Как и то, что больше не нужно никого заставлять о себе волноваться. В последние месяцы ему постоянно уделяли куда больше внимания, чем Джебом бы предпочёл — все, конечно, но Джексон особенно. Джебом понимал, что ему это было слишком по личному больному после мамы, но понимание не делало Джебому лучше, а лишняя забота о нём Джексона только сильнее разжигала в Джебоме безнадежную к нему привязанность.

Давно, когда он ещё только обнаружил это в себе, то вёл себя очень неосторожно, за что потом не раз себя ругал. Чужой пример прямо перед глазами слишком красноречиво говорит о том, что если не держать свои чувства при себе, то есть опасность, что они будут возвращены. И это сделает всё куда сложнее, потому что отношения внутри группы — вовсе не то, что Джебом может себе позволить. Другим он ничего не станет об этом диктовать (хоть и думает, что если те отношения правда разовьются, то это сильно нарушит динамику группы, что вообще-то не очень желательно), но он-то лидер, а лидер должен применять ко всем одинаковое суждение — по крайней мере, на виду. Его внутренние мысли и эмоции уже его личное дело, ведь о них всё равно никто не узнает. Он ничего не может поделать с тем, какие эмоции вызывает в нём Джексон, но может хранить их в себе, никак не показывая миру.

Так он решает тогда, и только сильнее укрепляет своё намерение, когда выходит так, что Джексон переезжает к нему в комнату. Конечно, это не очень просто. И бывает, что Джебом лежит в темноте, уставившись наверх, где над ним спит Джексон, и слушает его сопение, и у него мелькает в голове, каково было бы засыпать и просыпаться с ним рядом. Обычно он не даёт этим мыслям уйти слишком далеко, потому что все "что если бы" являются бессмысленной слабостью, и нужно иметь дело с тем, как оно есть на самом деле. Это не очень просто, но ничем не сложнее других. И раз другие как-то справляются, значит, и он тоже должен, вот и всё.

Проблемы в основном возникают с тем, чтобы оценивать свои решения на рациональность, когда дело касается Джексона, который вызывает в нём столько иррациональных эмоций. И Джебом всё время опасается, что в какой-то момент не остановит вовремя его словесный поток, потому что засмотрится на то, как у него горят при этом глаза, или отправит его отдыхать, когда ещё можно продолжать тренировку, потому что слишком сильно за него переживает.

И когда он идёт за ним на улицу – руководствуется ли он рациональным желанием лидера выяснить, куда пропал один их участник, или это что-то более личное? Наверное, если бы они просто вернулись обратно, ответ был бы не столь важен, но –

Джебом вспоминает лицо Джексона прямо перед своим, тяжёлый взгляд, достающий, кажется, до самых дальних уголков его души. Ладони на себе, от которых его бросает в дрожь даже сильнее, чем обычно.

Он чувствует, как сердце подступает к горлу, и резко обрывает образы в своей голове. Он всё-таки не удержался, и теперь вдвойне тяжелее не думать о том, как ему хотелось бы, чтобы на нём не лежало всех этих ответственностей, чтобы ему было наплевать на всё, и можно было просто целовать Джексона снова, снова и снова.

Джебом со всей дури бьёт кулаком об диван и лишний раз думает о том, что действительно хорошо, что он здесь один. Но как же сильно он злится на себя эти последние дни. Всё-таки нельзя, нельзя давать своим мыслям заходить так далеко. У него ноет в груди – боль, к которой он привык настолько, что практически не обращает на неё внимания. Он только бездумно разминает это место пальцами и медленно осознаёт, что совсем не вникает в то, что показывают по телевизору, там вообще включена не та передача, которую он хочет смотреть. Тогда он вдыхает поглубже, стараясь успокоиться, переключает канал и откусывает чикена. Это просто ещё один сложный период, который он может пережить, как и все перед этим, говорит он себе, и у него наконец-то выходит отвлечься на происходящее на экране, к счастью никак не напоминающее о том, что происходит у него в жизни.

Он понимает, что, должно быть, так и заснул на диване, когда открывает глаза в полумраке, прореженном резким светом от экрана телевизора, по которому идёт уже что-то совсем другое. Сверху на Джебома щурится сонный полуголый Джексон, который, видимо, его и разбудил, и Джебом пытается понять, сколько сейчас времени вообще, раз свет уже кто-то выключил, и дорм весь погружен в темноту.

— Я просто удивился, что ты так и не пришёл, — бубнит Джексон и плюхается на диван рядом.

Джебом зевает и дружелюбно-извиняющеся улыбается, мол заснул, бывает, спасибо, что разбудил. Ему не совсем понятно, к чему Джексон тут расселся, и он собирается вместо этого встать сам, но Джексон удерживает его на месте. Джебому резко становится очень некомфортно, и уйти хочется уже не просто спать, а конкретно от Джексона, но он только оцепенело смотрит на то, как Джексон не глядя на него медленно сжимает и разжимает кулак. Потом, видимо решившись, он поднимает глаза, снова своим взглядом простреливая Джебома насквозь, и тихо, но чётко произносит:

— Это был не алкоголь. Алкоголь тоже, но... Дело не в нём.

Джебому кажется, что всё в нём тонет от этих слов. Джексон смотрит на него с отчаянным вызовом, пытаясь так прикрыть волнение, но Джебом слишком хорошо его знает. Как и то, что сказано это потому что Джексону всегда обязательно нужно быть уверенным в том, что его намерения поняты правильно, даже когда непонятно, к каким последствиям это может привести. И зачем ты именно такой, с безысходностью думает Джебом, и зачем, зачем ты тоже в меня влюбился.

И Джебом совсем не знает, что ему делать.

Потому что когда Джексон так кладёт своё сердце перед ним на ладонь, он просто не может его разбить.

Джексон облегченно выдыхает ему в губы, и Джебом чувствует, как болезненно затянувшийся узел в его груди расширяется, грозясь разорвать её на части. Он обхватывает голову Джексона обеими руками и немного наклоняет её так, чтобы было удобнее, и, кажется, непроизвольно выливает в поцелуй все свои боль и отчаяние, потому что Джексон негромко охает от особенно сильного укуса. Джебом немного приходит в себя, вместо этого аккуратно проводя языком Джексону по губам, и вздрагивает, когда рука Джексона ложится ему на бедро. Он разрывает поцелуй, пытаясь немного отдышаться и привести в порядок мысли, но вместо этого видит, что у Джексона стоит, и это только добавляет путаницы ему в голову.

Ему кажется, что не проходит и пары секунд до того, как Джексон уже снова его целует, и Джебом снова срывается в мысли о том, как ему это нравится, и почему они находятся именно в этой ситуации, где он на самом деле не вправе всё это делать.

Джебом несильно сжимает член Джексона через ткань трусов, и Джексон тут же разрывает поцелуй, шумно втягивая в себя воздух. Джебом рефлекторно прижимает палец к его губам, но сам же чуть не нарушает тишину из-за того, как Джексон неожиданно проводит по его пальцу языком. Он сжимает ладонь Джебома обеими руками, удерживая её перед собой, и медленно облизывает и засасывает его пальцы. Джебом закусывает губу, затыкая себя, и хочет не видеть происходящего, потому что это совсем не тот образ, который он сможет потом легко забыть. Слишком легко представить губы Джексона на себе и, господи, нет, он не должен так сильно возбуждаться.

Джексон снова поднимает на него взгляд, полный ожидания и неприкрытого желания, и Джебом всё так же молча, никак не выдавая того, как сильно он на него действует, придвигается поближе и запускает руку Джексону в трусы. Джексон выдыхает, куда тише в этот раз, и наклоняет голову вперёд, тыкаясь лбом в лоб Джебома. Уже через несколько движений у Джексона начинает сбиваться дыхание, и Джебом жадно вслушивается в каждый звук, попутно раздражаясь на мешающий телевизор. Но выключить его значит лишить их хоть какого-то минимального прикрытия, и вместо этого Джебом приобнимает Джексона за шею и прислоняется к нему щекой, так что Джексон теперь дышит ему прямо в ухо.

И это было бы так хорошо, просто сидеть друг у друга в объятии, с руками Джексона, лежащими успокаивающим грузом на его плечах, и волнами тепла, расходящимися по всему телу Джебома от каждого дуновения воздуха по его уху. Это было бы так хорошо, если бы Джебом не думал. Но он думает, о том, как ему не хочется никого обманывать ни сейчас, ни потом, и что как ни крути, кому-то обязательно будет больно, и что больше всего ему не хочется делать больно Джексону.

Он понимает, что невольно сжал пальцы сильнее, когда Джексон глухо стонет ему рядом с ухом, и Джебом ведёт носом по его щеке в попытке прижаться ещё ближе. Джексон бормочет что-то несвязное, и Джебом наращивает темп. Как бы ему ни хотелось растянуть момент, превращать это в пытку он всё же не намерен. Джексон с силой сдавливает ему плечи, когда кончает, и у Джебома в голове моментально проносится "вот бы никогда не отпускал".

Джексон тычется в него носом и улыбается, но Джебом занят тем, что мысленно ругает себя за очередную слабость. И когда Джексон начинает целовать его шею, он даже сам не успевает заметить, как резко отдёргивается в немом протесте. Они оба шокировано замирают, и Джексон медленно выпрямляется, чтобы встретить его взгляд. Джебом не знает, что ему сказать. Он думал, что сможет, но на деле получилась совсем не та ситуация. Теперь на него направлены боль и непонимание в глазах Джексона, и это было последнее, чего хотел Джебом. Вина вместе с горечью заполняют всё его сознание, и Джебом закрывает рукой лицо. Нельзя было вообще поддаваться своим желаниям с самого начала.

— Прости, — шепчет он.

Ему кажется, что Джексон едва слышно разочарованно выдыхает, и Джебом решается снова на него посмотреть. В глазах Джексона больше не видно боли, а выражение его лица теперь спокойное выжидающее — он ждёт объяснения. Джебом тяжело вздыхает, собираясь с духом.

— Джексон, ты мне очень нравишься. Но я как лидер не могу себе этого позволить.

Джексон долго молчит, но потом просто отвечает:

— Я понял. 

Он поднимается с дивана и после небольшого колебания говорит, не смотря на Джебома:

— Не засиживайся тут слишком долго, хён.

Джебом как в трансе смотрит, как Джексон медленно растворяется в полумраке, и едва к нему возвращаются хоть какие-то мысли, Джебом в первую очередь щёлкает пультом, чтобы наконец выключить раздражающий телевизор. Комната погружается во тьму, лишь немного разбавленную светом уличных фонарей, и возможно это было не самое удачное решение, ведь Джебому ещё предстоит убрать за собой, но оно меркнет в сравнении с неудачным решением, которое Джебом принял перед этим. Он смотрит на очертания своих ладоней — он держал в них Джексона два раза, и знает, что это на два раза больше, чем он вообще мог себе позволить, но знает он и то, что продолжит хотеть это снова сделать. И что после этой ночи уже точно больше не сможет.

///

Джебом роняет по дороге из самолёта до контроля паспорт, роняет телефон, пока подбирает паспорт, и Бэмбэм предлагает вспомнить, что у Джебома есть сумка, куда можно что-то положить. Джебом стреляет в него глазами в духе "сейчас убью", а потом раскалывается в смех и, кажется, даже на контроле освещает улыбкой все стойки вокруг. Джексон думает, что наверное ему не зря так весело и легко всегда изображать агасе — его ведь точно так же рвёт от любви на каждую ерунду, если не хлеще, потому что у Джексона в принципе много-много эмоций и они всегда слишком сильные, когда важные, и потому что он знает про Джебома настолько больше. Знать про Им Джебома больше, а любить его меньше решительно невозможно.

Чего уж там, его плохо выходит любить меньше даже после того, как Джебом вполне прямым текстом сказал ему “нет” — и это не потому что у Джексона розовые очки и избирательный слух, не то чтобы он был из тех, кто во фразе “ты мне нравишься, но нам нельзя” слышит только первую часть. Просто если бы Им Джебом взваливал на себя меньше чувства долга и чувства ответственности и чувства важности своих лидерских обязанностей и ещё наверное каких-нибудь правильных полезных чувств, он был бы кем-то совсем другим, и возможно того другого человека — будь он хоть сто раз такой же красивый — Джексон бы любить вовсе не захотел. Другое дело, что всё равно хочется, чтобы хотя бы иногда, да пусть бы даже именно этот один раз только, Джебом дал себе право не на те правильные полезные чувства, а на своё собственное обыкновенное “нравится” и “хочу”.

И кто бы знал, как сложно Джексону держаться и не пытаться его к этому подтолкнуть. Он начинает немного больше ценить свой безумный график китайских съемок, который каким-то мистическим образом (“хён, я тоже хочу маховик времени, поделись”, обычно говорит Югём, когда Джексон в очередной раз едет в аэропорт, и делится самым любимым шоколадным молочком, чтоб дорога казалась легче) вписывается в их тур. Меньше времени в дорме — меньше времени с Джебомом наедине. Меньше времени, когда им неудобно прятать эмоции и говорить на отвлеченные темы, потому что говорить — не совсем то, чего им обоим хочется. Джексон точно-точно знает, что обоим. Раньше, может быть, посомневался бы, но куда там каким бы то ни было сомнениям, когда оба раза Джебом целовал его первым.

Хорошо хоть на выезде они живут отдельно, и Джебом скрывается в номере вместе с их менеджером, а сам Джексон влезает в привычную перепалку с Бэмбэмом про то, что в освещённой комнате есть свои плюсы и необязательно гасить свет, едва лишь Джексон его включил. Бэмбэм говорит ему какую-то гадость на тайском, потом по-английски угрожает петь в душе в полный голос и специально выключить воду, когда будет намыливать голову, и Джексон кидается в него подушкой, которую Бэмбэм сразу же подхватывает и громко кричит, что теперь у него подушек будет две, а у хёна ноль, и кто тут в итоге в проигрыше.

Может быть, Джебом прав и оно того не стоит и проще перетерпеть и наплевать, чем ставить всё под удар. Может быть. Только Джексону всё равно сложно забыть, как Джебом каждый раз горячо дышит и жадно кусает, как будто надеется, что если один раз поцеловать со всем напором, то отпустит. Дурной, что ли, думает Джексон с утра на завтраке, глядя, как Джебом плавно перетекает между столами со всякой едой, неужели ещё не понял, что не отпустит, и зачем вообще надеяться именно на это, если они оба в первую очередь думают — “нравишься”, а только потом что-то ещё.

— Жаааркооо, — тянет Югём на улице перед тем, как они залезают в автобус, и одёргивает на себе футболку. Джинён сразу включает свой самый добрый голос и предлагает ему футболку тупо снять — зато сразу народная узнаваемость, дескать, повысится, если провести пресс-конференцию топлесс. Югём только закатывает глаза в ответ, потому что на бессчётный раз повторенную шутейку ответить нечего, кроме усталого-тягучего ну хёёён, ну отвали, а на такое ещё неизвестно, как Джинён отреагирует — может за шею схватить или реально попытаться с него футболку стянуть. И может быть, просто Югём на самом деле не очень-то и хочет, чтобы Джинён отвалил.

Джебом намекает ему, что шутка правда какая-то очень не новая уже, и Джинён в ответ разводит руками, что уж какая есть и с чего вообще они взяли, что он шутит, а не говорит предельно серьёзно. Джексон мимоходом вбрасывает очередное про шик и секси (про него-то точно всем понятно, что он шутит, так что можно), пока пролезает на свое пустующее сиденье рядом с Джинёном. Джинёна можно сразу схватить за плечи, подуть ему в ухо и поныть, что он не хочет продолжать за Джексоном про Ван ге Пак ге. И не смотреть, как Джебом треплет Югёма по розовой макушке.

Хорошо быть Югёмом — даже когда ты ростом сильно так за метр восемьдесят, ты всё равно самый маленький и лидер тебя будет трогать и обнимать просто так.

С другой стороны, у Джексона и без того с самого начала проблемы с тем, чтобы воспринимать ровную лидерскую заботу чем-то обыденным и рутинным, не относящимся к нему лично, а просто входящим в тот круг правильных полезных чувств, делающих Им Джебома чуточку больше Им Джебомом, чем стоило бы. И сейчас — особенно проблемы не думать о своём, когда они все отходят после буйного виаппа, а Джебом подходит к нему с бутылкой воды и чуть встревоженным голосом спрашивает:

— Ты вообще нормально, хоть выспался сегодня?

Джексон смотрит ему в глаза и очень хочет знать, сколько тут лидерского беспокойства про его бесконечные перелёты, а сколько личной джебомовой боли про них двоих, но поди разбери его так легко. А может, и не имеет значения, в какой пропорции оно там перемешано у Джебома внутри. Главное, что точно перемешано, не отвертишься.

— Лучше не бывает, — Джексон показывает ему большой палец. — Особенно теперь, когда сам шик и секси лидер-хён принес мне воды.

Он же уже прокричал ему "люблю" на весь виапп, терять нечего. Джебом усмехается и толкает Джексона кулаком в плечо, как будто случайно ведя кончиками пальцев по голой коже слишком долго, чтобы Джексон ничего не заметил. Хорошо, что у них есть Бэмбэм, который немедленно сообщает, что сколько ни повторяй про шик и секси, гардеробу Джебоми-хёна это не поможет, и из угла с виднеющимися ногами Ёндже доносится заливистое "сайдааа~", пока Джебом медленно оборачивается к Бэмбэму с закономерным вопросом, зачем он уже второй день нарывается.

— По-моему, с самого дебюта, — задумчиво говорит Марк.

Да блин неужели нельзя, чтобы всё то же самое, но только ещё когда никто не видит, иметь право целовать Джебома и трогать его голого. Джексон мотает головой прогнать очередное наваждение, но и раньше-то было трудно отключить себе воображалку, а сейчас, когда ей есть от чего реального отталкиваться, так совсем.

Рехерсал помогает вроде как, и потом тоже он настолько уставший, что сразу отрубается в автобусе, так что Бэмбэм даже не слишком настаивает, когда Джексон отказывается составить ему компанию в походе за поесть. "Ну вы опять вдвоем всё", немедленно вклинивается ворчливый Джинён и потом морщится, когда Бэмбэм наскакивает на него с обнимашкой ("И ничего не вдвоём, я всех зову!"), что этого вообще-то никто не просил. Идти никуда он, впрочем, и не собирался, конечно же, потому что природное занудство не считает слишком мудрым гулять накануне концерта.

— Лишь бы встрять только, — улыбается Джебом, когда они втроём вызывают лифт. В Джебоме-то кто бы сомневался, что он всегда предпочтёт спать чему угодно. Джинён довольно неопределенно пожимает плечами, но Джексону кажется, что это он так соглашается. Джинён в принципе уж с кем-с кем, а с Джебомом спорит редко.

Джексону ничего не снится — как и большую часть времени, и это пожалуй к лучшему.

Концерт на следующий день приносит с собой как всегда один большой выброс адреналина и бешеную мешанину эмоций, и сейчас оно всё особенно кстати, потому что у Джексона не выходит слишком зафиксироваться на моментах, когда счастливо сияющий Джебом хватает его за руки или когда они вместе дурашливо скачут рядом в платьях. Концерт всегда свободнее. Джебом чересчур ответственный непосредственно перед ним, чтобы не отпускать себя на самом представлении. Камера выводит его широкую-широкую улыбку на экран, и Джексону так невыносимо хочется, чтобы Джебом говорил свое "нравишься" и улыбался вот так же, а не пытался посмотреть в сторону.

В самом конце Джебом бездумно выливает на себя бутылку воды, и очень сложно сказать себе, что нет, Джексон Ван, нельзя тебе пристать к нему прямо сразу за сценой и стянуть с него мокрую концертную футболку, чтобы потом выцеловать все капли от шеи до паха.

А что если не сразу за сценой.

А что если они ещё не всё друг другу сказали, раз Джебом хотя бы на концерте разрешает себе водить ладонями Джексону по плечам.

И наверное если бы Джексон не заметил, что среди тех людей из стаффа, кто собирался по каким-то делам сейчас задержаться на арене, был и тот самый менеджер-хён, с которым Джебом делил номер, он бы может быть даже решил отложить — ну у них же честная своя комната в общаге, в конце-то концов, а постоянно выходит, что всё случается непонятно где и на долю той комнаты остаются только недосказанности. Решил бы отложить, а потом у него уже выветрились бы постконцертные воспоминания и настолько резкая решимость бы ушла.

Джебом, кажется, даже не удивляется, открывая ему дверь, и в общем логично, наверное: если до этого всё время оказывалось, что они переживают что-то очень похожее, то не может же быть, что все теперешние недоговоренности жили только в голове у Джексона. Он слышит простое и обыденное джебомово “ну заходи”, точно такое же, как прозвучало бы, если бы Джебому надо было слушать Джексона по своей лидерской обязанности, но внимательные, хоть и почти невидимые, глаза под растрёпанной чёлкой выдают, что всё он осознает. Всё он знает про то, что Джексон к нему пришёл не как участник группы к лидеру, а как сам по себе Джексон Ван лично к Им Джебому. 

Джексон проходит внутрь и садится на неудобную мягкую табуретку, Джебом закрывает изнутри и опускается к себе на кровать. По-хорошему пожалуй надо торопиться, пока менеджер таки не вернулся, но не выходит — Джебом сейчас такой спокойный и привычно ленивый, что словно замедляет всё вокруг, включая Джексона.

— Ты тогда сказал, — наконец начинает Джексон, и Джебом сразу же вскидывает голову, глядя на него. — Ты сказал, что не можешь себе это позволить как лидер.

— И снова скажу, — Джебом опять улыбается кончиками губ, и это очень грустная улыбка, мало напоминающая ту, что попала на концертный экран. Джексон упрямо мотает головой:

— Ну и не позволяй как лидер. Позволь себе просто как ты.

— М? — Джебом склоняет голову чуть-чуть набок, и Джексону видно, как в прикрытом мягкими волосами ухе поблескивает серёжка. Красивая, как он сам весь.

— Вот просто не думай как лидер и что ты лидер, и что тебе надо или ты должен, — Джексону кажется, что он безбожно сейчас путает корейский, но раз уж донести мысль получается, то чёрт бы с ним. — Просто подумай, как Им Джебом... Джебом-хён. И скажи, что ты думаешь тогда. Вот разреши себе так, пожалуйста?

Джебом не обрывает его и не просит уйти, он даже не отводит взгляд, и Джексону кажется, что может быть оно всё не зря и таки он правильно уцепился за то, что хотя бы маленький шанс у них должен быть.

— Тебе же тоже плохо от того, что ты себе запрещаешь, — наконец проговаривает он вслух самое важное. — И я бы не лез к тебе, честно, если бы дело было только во мне, но я же вижу. Что у нас обоих не проходит.

У Джебома очень понятный взгляд сейчас, потому что Джексон отлично знает, что сам на него смотрел точно так же каждый день. Он никогда не видел со стороны, как он смотрел на Джебома, но всё равно сразу узнает.

— Джексон, — наконец тихо говорит Джебом, — ты мне правда так нравишься.

И Джексон ждет долгие-долгие несколько секунд, но Джебом никак не продолжает в этот раз. Просто — "нравишься". И ничего больше.

Джебом даже не пытается судорожно поцеловать его в ответ раз и навсегда, как прошлые разы, когда Джексон наконец целует его снова. Он такой же жадный, как раньше, и опять кусается — господи как Джексону хорошо от того, как он кусается — только теперь оно всё сильно более неторопливо и растянуто, словно нет в этот раз угрозы, что в любой момент может постучать менеджер. Джексон поддается и так же медленно наконец-то целует его за ухом, трогает языком мочку, и у него внутри всё переворачивается от того, как Джебом тихо стонет в ответ и беспорядочно проводит ладонью ему по волосам на загривке. Он спускается к шее, к изгибу плеча, опирается рукой Джебому на бедро и чувствует, как самому в джинсах становится тесно.

Что в общем сейчас не главное.

Джебом заметно напрягается, когда Джексон проводит ладонью по его прессу, и Джексон тут же паникует, что на этом всё закончится как в предыдущий раз. Он возвращается наверх, гладит Джебома по шее и прижимается к его виску, просто выжидая и бешено надеясь, что таки позволит, таки отпустит, согласится и примет. Секунда ожидания растягивается до бесконечности, но в итоге Джебом сам хватает его за запястье и ведёт руку Джексона к самому краю своих домашних штанов. Джексон сначала даже не осознает, как ему реагировать на желанный — и всё равно внезапный порыв, поэтому просто медленно скользит по поясу кончиками пальцев, но Джебом смотрит на него совершенно мутным от возбуждения взглядом, и Джексон запускает руку внутрь.

Сначала он просто гладит ему стоящий член сквозь трусы, но Джебом даже на это немедленно реагирует глуховатым стоном. Джексон смотрит, как тот нервно прикусывает губу, и невыносимо хочется сделать ему так хорошо, как только можно.

Он вытаскивает руку и вместо этого быстро опускается вниз, оказываясь у Джебома между бёдер. Джексон стягивает с него сразу и штаны, и трусы и сначала пару раз медленно проводит ладонью по члену от основания до головки, чуть сжимая её. Джебом тихо выдыхает что-то неразборчивое, а потом его уже даже на это не хватает, когда Джексон наконец-то берёт его в рот и постепенно ускоряет темп. Джебом запрокидывает голову назад и только рвано стонет иногда, когда Джексон сжимает губы сильнее. Джебому настолько очевидно хорошо сейчас и настолько очевидно для него ничего нет, кроме вот этого собственного удовольствия, что Джексона самого заново захлестывает болезненным возбуждением, но с этим он всё же разберётся как-нибудь после.

Джебом толкается ему в рот сам и кончает, и Джексон непроизвольно думает — интересно, когда уже они смогут кончить хоть сколько-нибудь одновременно, но на самом деле сейчас ему правда достаточно того, что Джебом отпустил себя и не перекрыл никаким новым но свое "нравишься". Он приподнимается на ладонях и сразу же дает Джебому заново утянуть себя в поцелуй, и ещё, и потом Джебом просто обнимает его за шею, уткнувшись носом в щёку, и заново повторяет:

— Джексон, ну, ну, Джексон...

— Мы с тобой даже живём уже вместе, — чуть хрипловато бормочет в ответ Джексон. — Правда же никто даже не догадается.

Джебом отстраняется и очень ласково трогает его прядь волос.

— Видно всё на самом деле, — ровно говорит он. — Ну вот что хочешь делай, но видно же, согласись.

И они оба знают, о чём идет речь, и Джексон конечно догадывается, что если Джебом вот так согласился с ним сейчас, что можно разрешить себе не думать как лидер, а слушать свои простые желания обыкновенного Им Джебома, то это не значит, что он согласился насовсем и на все случаи наперёд. Но главное-то не это. Главное всё равно то, что хотя бы небольшой шанс на можно они допускают оба.

\\\\\

На самом деле, сколько бы они все ни говорили, как все иностранцы в их группе уже давно стали корейцами, про Джексона Джебом уверен, что это не так и никогда не будет. Они всегда будут по-разному расставлять приоритеты, и сколько бы Джебом ни объяснял ему причины, он знает, что про себя Джексон остаётся не согласен. Джебом не считает это чем-то плохим: каждый волен жить по своим правилам, и обычно этим принципом легко руководствоваться. Но не теперь. Теперь, когда Джексон настаивает, что Джебом может меньше задумываться об ответственности, это так легко не разрешить, потому что речь идёт уже о них обоих. Джебом и сам не надеется на то, что эти чувства просто пройдут, но значит ли это действительно, что тогда нет другого выхода, кроме как им поддаться? Он продолжает скрупулезно размышлять об этом, но в Америке всё ощущается как-то немного иначе.

Они в первый раз проводят все вместе целых две недели на другой стороне планеты, их не так-то часто узнают, а у аудитории на концертах своя, совсем другая энергетика. Как будто бы они правда попали в ту удивительную параллельную вселенную, где им дозволено не сопротивляться своим желаниям. Джебом начинает ловить себя на том, что с каждым разом, когда Джексон его привычно обнимает, ему всё больше и больше хочется растянуть момент, а то и вовсе остановить его, чтобы Джексон так рядом и оставался. Без привычного звоночка в голове о том, что нельзя этого делать. Ему кажется, что Джексон тоже это чувствует, и их надежды на хороший конец сплетаются воедино и набирают силу, а ещё ему кажется, что не они одни такие, но почему-то теперь его это ни капельки не заботит, разве что только наоборот усиливает ликующий трепет в груди. И когда Джебом просыпается в обратном самолёте до Сеула и в полумраке натыкается взглядом на спящих друг на друге Джинёна и Югёма, то думает, что возможно и он тоже может просто поддаться эмоциям. Джексон из-за своего сумасшедшего расписания опять вылетел на день раньше них, и Джебом так сильно сейчас хочет его снова увидеть, что даже не останавливает своё воображение в полудрёме.

Может быть, он и правда почти готов.

Джебом не верит в совпадения, но есть своя горькая ирония в том, что их скандал происходит именно в этот момент, слишком остро напоминая, что путешествие в другую реальность окончено, а бдительность нельзя терять ни на секунду. Он отмалчивается, пока Бэмбэм с Джексоном пытаются переспорить менеджмент и выбить себе право высказаться и объясниться, не пытается как-то остудить возмущение Джинёна, которое тот выпускает уже по пути в общежитие, и только про себя думает, что рано или поздно что-то такое должно было произойти. С рациональной точки зрения они ещё легко отделались, но эта мысль вряд ли сейчас кого-то утешит. Ёндже тихо повторяет Марку, что это не его вина, а Джексон молча держит Бэмбэма за руку, пока тот говорит с семьёй. Джебом слишком хорошо знает всё это — волны чужих негативных эмоций, желание объясниться, ощущение собственного бессилия и боль близких, за которую тоже винишь себя. Он бы никому этого не пожелал, тем более ему тяжело смотреть, как подобное происходит с дорогими ему людьми. Старые воспоминания до сих пор отзываются глухой болью внутри, и Джебом ловит на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Джинёна, который явно разрывается между ними с Югёмом. "Ему сейчас нужнее", взглядом показывает Джебом и отворачивается к окну. Как бы происходящее ни разбивало ему сердце, сейчас как никогда от него требуется быть лидером для них всех. С завтрашнего дня им всё равно нужно продолжать работать по решённому расписанию, поэтому нужно сказать всем что-то, чтобы и приободрить, и морально на это настроить. Джебом старается не зацикливаться на том, как сбивается голос Бэмбэма, и вместо этого разглядывает мелькающие за окном деревья и вывески, аккуратно выстраивая в голове правильные слова. Для его личных переживаний сейчас просто нет места.

Конечно, Джексон тоже это понимает. Джебом с горечью про себя подмечает, что эта чуткость тоже одна из множества черт, которые ему в нём так сильно нравятся. Они устало смотрят друг на друга у себя в комнате, и Джебому так хочется его обнять и рассеять хотя бы долю его переживаний — да и своих тоже. Лично за Джексона Джебом волнуется отдельно, потому что тот всегда болезненно относится к любым негативным выплескам от фанатов. Но обнять его он теперь снова не может себе позволить. Зато может хотя бы лишний раз сказать не раскапывать интернет понапрасну, хоть и знает, что Джексон всё равно будет. И все эти эмоции вытеснят их нерешённый вопрос друг с другом по крайней мере ещё ненадолго. Правда, про себя Джебом уверен, что ему понадобится куда больше времени даже на возвращение к той точке, где он вообще оставляет им шанс. На него слишком сильно давят все те вещи, с которыми он напортачил в прошлом, чтобы он мог спокойно об этом думать. Сейчас ему остаётся только направить все свои силы на то, чтобы сделать максимально возможное в ещё не перекрытом сделанными ошибками направлении, и Джебом проводит всё свободное время в студии, делая и переделывая песни к новому альбому.

Ему приходится прерываться на небольшие совместные репетиции перед Джип Нейшн, но танцы никогда не загружали ему мысли, а скорее наоборот помогали опустошить голову хоть ненадолго. Сейчас в помещении из группы только они с Югёмом, но буквально через пару минут после начала перерыва в дверном проёме появляется Джинён, и от разворачивающейся на его глазах сцены у Джебома внутри щёлкает осознанием, что в какой-то момент их отношения уже успели сдвинуться к их логичному продолжению. Югём начинает весь светиться изнутри, а Джинён выглядит очень добрым и домашним, и хоть он принёс освежающего лимонада им обоим, у Джебома нет сомнений насчёт того, к кому из них он пришёл. Его Джинён и не просил сказать, когда именно у них будет перерыв. Джебому резко становится очень неловко рядом с ними находиться, как будто он случайно увидел то, что не должен был. Он пытается урезонить себя тем, что Джинён в принципе и раньше не то чтобы скрывал свои намерения, но Джебом всё равно не может так сразу уложить эту новую реальность в голове. Он зарывается в телефон и думает, что у Джексона бы такой проблемы точно не было, он бы наоборот поднял неимоверный шум с улюлюканьем, поздравлениями и шутливыми попытками выведать детали. Нужно ли Джебому поздравить Джинёна? Сама мысль кажется нелепой, но вместе с тем он надеется, что Джинён и так знает, что он на самом деле за них рад.

Правда, нельзя не признать, что не очень-то удачно совпало. Как им теперь быть, если они схлопотали скандал, когда им толком нечего было скрывать, а теперь есть, и очень даже серьёзное… Джебом понимает, что уставился в точку, и точка эта не экран, когда Джинён слегка вопросительно поднимает на него брови. Джебом несильно мотает головой, отстранённо улыбается никому конкретному и возвращается к телефону. Джинён никак это не комментирует, и они с Югёмом продолжают болтать о какой-то повседневной ерунде, начиная с мелких деталей репетиции и перескакивая на новые сплетни про сонбэ. Джебому в принципе не особо хочется это всё обсуждать, но он ненароком задумывается о том, когда вообще в последний раз разговаривал так беззаботно с кем-то из них, а не из своей продюсерской команды. Его воспоминания обрываются на Америке, где всё было почти хорошо, а с тех пор он как будто находится в каком-то коконе, и Джебом сам себя удивляет тем, как много скрытой боли отзывается внутри от этого контраста.

Он старается исправиться, увеличивая время своего пребывания в общежитии и заново осторожно ко всем присматриваясь. По сравнению с тем, что было неделю назад, все выглядят как будто бы и нормально. Джебом надеется, что так оно на самом деле и есть, и раз никто не пришёл поговорить к нему, значит, они все уладили всё самостоятельно или между собой.

День за днём проходит время до Джип Нейшн, и перед концертом Джинён решает, что это отличный повод устроить их первый общий виапп за месяц. Джебом с этим соглашается, но вместе с тем невольно беспокоится о его возможных последствиях, ведь во время спонтанных трансляций они всегда ведут себя раскованнее обычного.

Они начинают вдвоём, но с появлением рядом Югёма Джинён ожидаемо полностью замыкает на нём своё внимание, что никак не успокаивает опасения Джебома. Он пытается как-то исправить положение и взять ситуацию под контроль, но потом к нему пробирается Джексон, и Джебом сам же теряет весь фокус, с ужасом осознавая, что у него на лице автоматически расползлась опасно тёплая улыбка. Он немедленно закрывает её руками, пытаясь сконцентрироваться обратно на беседе, нить которой уже неумолимо от него ускользнула. Джебому начинает казаться, что теперь, когда он никак не контролирует происходящее, произойти может вообще что угодно.

Оно и происходит, когда Югём оговаривается и зовёт его по имени, и хоть это совсем не самое страшное, что могло случиться, за этим довольно предсказуемо по имени его зовёт Джексон. И это тоже приводит Джебома к не самым радостным мыслям, лишний раз напоминая о том, чего ему отчаянно хотелось бы, но чему в его положении никак не быть.

Трансляцию наконец-то заканчивают, и Джебом несильно выдыхает и устало прислоняется к свободному гримерному столику. Все эти чрезмерные душевные переживания высасывают из него заодно и все физические силы. Джебом старается выкинуть из головы легко представляющиеся громкие заголовки статей и полные ненависти комментарии, думать вместо этого об определённых и вселяющих уверенность вещах, как предстоящий вот уже скоро концерт…

— Джебоми, — Джинён берет его под руку и мгновенно раскалывается от того, как оторопело Джебом на него смотрит после такого особенно внезапного от него выпада. — Ну а что, все попробовали, а я нет? А я тебя дольше всех тут знаю, хён. 

Джебом хмыкает:

— И даже не помнишь, кто мне в ванписе нравится. 

— Их там так много, — Джинён беспечно взмахивает свободной рукой. — А ты редко про это говоришь. И вообще про себя. 

Переход на серьёзный тон у Джинёна случается так резко, что Джебом даже не успевает его остановить перед тем, как тот говорит:

— А ты бы говорил, хён, не пытайся всё пережить один. Ты меня слушал, я тебя тоже могу, ты не забывай. 

Джинён всё равно показывает ему их джейджейкросс, словно опять пытается свести всё на шуточный мотив, но на самом деле оно правда очень много значит — особенно для Джинёна, которому тема их не особо удавшегося первого дебюта так долго саднила, и может быть это в какой-то мере действительно про то, что Джинён у него есть всегда. 

— Тебя забудешь, — улыбается Джебом и даже делает знак в ответ.

С другой стороны на Джебома напрыгивает Югём и радостно спрашивает, не нужно ли ему тоже ещё разок назвать хёна по имени, чтобы отвлечь от тяжелых мыслей. Джебом со скептичной усмешкой качает головой и вместо этого даёт заключить себя в объятия. И господи, ну Джебом же рад, что они в конце концов оба счастливы, и глупо отрицать, что он хотел бы им с Джексоном того же. Но он не может не бояться, что любая неосторожность прорвёт этот радужный пузырь, в котором они семеро сейчас находятся. Наверное, у Югёма есть именно то, что ему сейчас необходимо: непоколебимая вера в то, что всё будет хорошо. Даже после того, как ему совсем недавно сделали больно. Джебом даже немного завидует этой силе его характера. И вот бы ещё не думать о том, как на самом деле было бы неплохо, если бы Джексон тоже мог его так обнять и сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Джебом неосторожно смотрит в зеркало и ловит на себе его обеспокоенный взгляд, и это одновременно и ранит, и отрезвляет. Джебом отстраняется и тянет губы в плоской улыбке. Эти объятия и так затянулись слишком долго, пора наконец взять себя в руки.

Концерт проходит без особых происшествий, и вопреки опасениям Джебома, никаких статей на следующий день не выходит. Но Джинён явно считает, что их разговор не окончен, впервые за долгое время вытаскивая его на совместный ужин. Они забиваются в угол и так практически пустой из-за позднего времени забегаловки, и Джинён не ходит вокруг да около, сразу же в лоб спрашивая:

— Чего ты так боишься, хён?

Джебом уверен, что Джинён и так догадывается об ответах, и такой вопрос скорее предполагает "я хочу сказать, что тебе нечего бояться". Он наблюдает за тем, как Джинён методично набирает себе разносолы в лист салата и думает, как лучше сформулировать ответ. Это мнение Джинёна, и у них существует негласное понимание того, что их мнения часто различаются, поэтому Джинён не стал бы специально его высказывать — тем более, когда дело касается не группы, а лично Джебома — если бы не считал это крайней необходимостью.

— Почему это так важно?

Джинён смотрит на него с какой-то смесью сочувствия, осуждения и решительности.

— Потому что я вижу, что тебе это существенно усложняет жизнь, хён.

— Это моя жизнь и мои сложности, — пожимает плечами Джебом. Джинён в ответ качает головой.

— Как твой друг я не могу не принести тебе свет истины в тёмное время. — Джебом фыркает на привычный сарказм, а Джинён продолжает: — И раз уж я побыл тем идиотом, который чуть не продолбал свое хорошее, давай ты будешь умнее и не будешь за мной повторять.

Джебом не знает, что на это ответить. То было другое, и они в разных ситуациях, и —

— Ты мне тогда сказал кое-что полезное, вот и мне теперь тоже хочется.

Джебом в итоге просто кивает, показывая свою готовность выслушать, и Джинён набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха и разводит руки в сторону для большего эффекта.

— Никто ничего не видит, хён! Ты замечаешь, что с нами происходит, потому что знаешь нас очень хорошо и наблюдаешь за изменениями каждый день —

— Мне напомнить, что произошло из-за того, что пронаблюдали люди, видевшие нас раз в год?

Джинён сердито выпускает воздух.

— Помнишь, как вы все сильно протестовали против Can’t, потому что догадывались, о чём конкретно она написана?

— Но там проблема была не в том, что кто-то ещё это узнает…

— А по чему, ты думаешь, кто-то может узнать? По улыбкам? Да мало ли почему у тебя хорошее настроение…

Джебом мотает головой. Это не что-то конкретное, а весь набор неуловимых деталей, складывающихся в одну большую картину. Но, наверное, Джинён и считает, что это не из тех вещей, которые раз попав на камеру, сразу же станут неоспоримым доказательством.

— … я и Югёму говорю, что попытки контролировать своё выражение лица скорее поднимут больше вопросов: раз контролируешь, значит, есть, что скрывать.

— Я в принципе себя больше контролирую, — резонно замечает Джебом, и Джинён смеётся:

— Что верно, то верно.

Джебом неспешно заворачивает себе еду в салат под взглядом Джинёна, когда тот мягко добавляет:

— Но правда, контролируй себя поменьше, хён.

Джебом стреляет в него глазами, и ему вдруг очень чешется узнать, насколько они обсуждали этот вопрос с Джексоном, но он ни за что в жизни этого не спросит.

— Я подумаю, — в итоге отвечает он ему то же самое.

Слова Джинёна в самом деле не идут у Джебома из головы. В последнее время его положение и ответственность сами собой исключали для него их с Джексоном более близкие отношения, и это больно, но неизбежно, — по крайней мере, так он думал до сих пор. Но теперь Джебом впервые задумывается об этом с другой стороны. Если он упустит этого Джексона, который готов ему раскрываться, добиваться его понимания и принимать их различия, будет ли это ещё одной ошибкой в его жизни, о которой он всегда будет жалеть? Джебом знает ответ на этот вопрос сразу, как только его формулирует. Он знает, что та его часть, которая не даёт ему постоянных напоминаний о том, что можно, а что нельзя, разрывалась на части от вида пропадающего в полумраке Джексона с опущенной головой. Он знает, что часть его была несказанно рада тому, что Джексон всё равно к нему вернулся. И если он в любом случае совершает не одну так другую ошибку, то может всё-таки сделать так, чтобы из них двоих хотя бы Джексон мог счастливо улыбаться?

Как он улыбается сейчас, крайне довольный тем, что Джинён согласился скормить ему со своих палочек редьку, до которой Джексон сам не дотягивается. Джексон всегда кажется Джебому красивым, но в такие моменты, когда его глаза сверкают радостными огоньками, он весь светится так, что у Джебома сердце то замирает, то начинает колотиться быстрее. Джинён смеётся, и Джебом видит, как Марк пытается выглядеть осуждающе, но на самом деле уголки его губ слегка приподняты. Ёндже, через которого передавали редьку, незамедлительно громко просит кимчи у Югёма, занятого обсуждением какого-то нового западного клипа с Бэмбэмом. Джебом ожидал, что после крайне изматывающей репетиции их самой сложной с дебюта хореографии все будут поглощать еду в перерыве молча, но видимо у всех есть какой-то отдельный запас энергии на болтовню. Он не может не признать, что это очень помогает разрядить атмосферу после череды неизбежных ошибок.

А ещё Джебом думает о том, что по факту динамика группы не то чтобы сильно изменилась за прошедший месяц. Вряд ли он один замечает, с какой неприкрытой привязанностью Югём смотрит на смеющегося Джинёна, или как Джинён потом немедленно докладывает Югёму на рис его любимую ветчину, но похоже, никого это не смущает. То ли потому что все уже давно привыкли и были готовы к такому развитию событий, то ли правда потому что происходящее вдали от посторонних глаз влияет только на количество счастливых улыбок на виду у всех. С рациональной точки зрения это тоже должно говорить в пользу них с Джексоном, но едва Джебом пытается представить, как всё-таки делает следующий шаг, его тут же охватывает всё та же необъяснимая тревога.

К ней примешивается целый ворох других эмоций — одновременно и предвкушение, и нервное покалывание от неумолимо приближающегося анкора. Джебом сам не свой, потому что в отличие от остальных для него это первые концерты в Корее, но, как и у всех, у него ощущение, как будто заканчивается большой и важный период в их жизни. Хоть сам тур и длился каких-то пару месяцев, в каком-то роде они работали для этого с дебюта, а дальше нужно будет перевернуть страницу и направиться к новым неизвестным вершинам. Но кроме этого для Джебома лично это кажется и финальной точкой для них с Джексоном, ведь всё между ними происходило на фоне этого же самого тура. И он не может избавиться от мысли, что если так и продолжит ничего не делать, то следующей страницы просто не будет.

Концерты ожидаемо доводят все эти эмоции до абсолюта, накладывая одну на другую до той степени, что Джебом перестаёт понимать, где какая. Он смеётся и плачет, выкладывается на полную, уходит в себя, веселится, переживает, его переполняют гордость, благодарность и любовь, и он чувствует такую сильную поддержку, что у него всё сжимается внутри. Они абсолютно обязаны не подвести это доверие, но вместе с тем их неизменно любят и ждут, а подготовка к альбому уже в самом разгаре, и все продолжают стремительно двигаться вперёд, и кажется, что только они с Джексоном нерешительно застыли на месте среди всего этого движения. И в тот момент, когда под влиянием эмоциональной мешанины внутри себя Джебом замирает и находит взглядом небольшую фигурку на противоположной стороне зала, он очень чётко понимает, что выбор должен быть сделан сегодня.

Джебом знает, что его страхи и чувство нарушаемой ответственности никуда не делись, и продолжает думать об этом, сидя у себя на кровати перед сном, пока Джексон умывается. Но у него было целых два месяца на размышления, а теперь время вышло, и Джебом ничего не может поделать с этим ощущением, что если они сегодня пойдут спать как обычно, то его шанс будет упущен навсегда. Он с небольшим удивлением осознает, что страх упустить Джексона на самом деле сейчас перекрывает все остальные, и это наконец-то даёт ему однозначный ответ. Джебом нервно подскакивает, когда Джексон возвращается в комнату, и тот неуверенно замирает, видимо пытаясь истолковать выражение лица Джебома, которое наверняка ему незнакомо. Джебом и сам плохо себе его представляет.

— Хён?

Джексон делает шаг вперёд, и он снова слишком красивый, хоть сейчас и не улыбается, а обеспокоенно хмурит брови. Слова застревают в горле у Джебома. Он паникует и опускает взгляд, ругая себя. Почему он так легко мог говорить Джексону о своих чувствах, когда пытался его оттолкнуть, а теперь не может озвучить простое "я не хочу тебя терять"? Фраза крутится в его голове, но Джебом так и не может её произнести. Он видит, что Джексон сдвинулся в его сторону, и ему кажется, что тот сейчас пройдёт мимо, чтобы залезть к себе на кровать. Джебом инстинктивно хватает Джексона за запястье, но тут же отпускает, закусывая губу. Кто вообще сказал, что его шанс ещё не упущен.

Но Джебому всё равно нужно это узнать, и он решается хотя бы поднять глаза, чтобы поискать ответ во взгляде Джексона. Внутри него всё переворачивается от того, как Джексон смотрит на него с прежней теплотой, которую он так боялся больше не увидеть. Джебом не думая тянется к нему навстречу, но Джексон целует его первым. Джебом не может сдержать дрожь, когда Джексон обхватывает его лицо обеими ладонями, и все его мысли занимает то, как сильно он скучал. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Джексона и целует его так увлечённо, что они то и дело сталкиваются зубами, и ему хочется быть ближе, ещё ближе, так близко, как только возможно. Джексон выдыхает полустоном, когда Джебом с силой прижимает его к себе и переключается с губ на челюсть и шею. Джексон запускает руки Джебому под майку и ведёт их вверх по спине, задирая ткань, и Джебом ненадолго отступает, давая себя раздеть. Джексон моментально притягивает его обратно, и Джебому до одури нравится ощущать его кожу под своей, особенно когда Джексон вдобавок трётся об него бёдрами.

Ему так хочется сейчас сделать Джексону хорошо, что он недолго думая начинает опускаться на колени, прижимаясь губами к голой коже, но Джексон останавливает его рукой. Джебом вопросительно смотрит на него, и Джексон глубоко вдыхает и сбивчиво шепчет:

— Мы можем... В этот раз как следует?

Джебому кажется, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. Он хочет этого так сильно, что голова идёт кругом от одной только мысли, но желание сосуществует в нем с тревогой о неправильности собственных действий, но так было и до этого, и он уже сделал выбор. Поэтому он концентрируется на желании и шепчет "можем" Джексону в губы, заглушая следующий за этим стон. Джексон обхватывает его спину руками, и Джебом хочет потеряться в нём целиком, растворить в его объятии все свои сомнения.

Джексон усаживает его на кровать, предусмотрительно шлёпая рядом пачки салфеток и презервативов, и теперь мысли о том, к чему это всё идёт, Джебома правда только возбуждают. Джексон протягивает ему раздобытую из своей свалки вещей бутылочку и немедленно заверяет:

— Его так тоже можно использовать, я проверял.

Почему-то Джебому кажется, что это скорее подразумевает тщательное изучение состава и вычитывание соответствующей информации в интернете, нежели практическое применение. Кому-то может показаться удивительным, как много эмоций в нём вызывает эта мысль, но для него в этом весь Джексон. Джексон, который сейчас садится к нему на колени, а Джебом лишний раз понимает, как сильно он на самом деле им дорожит.

Он не уверен, насколько правильно всё это делает, но чувствует, как Джексон старается постепенно расслабиться. Джебом внимательно следит за его выражением лица, и когда Джексон тихо советует, как делать лучше, то немедленно его слушается. На втором пальце Джексон прислоняется к Джебому виском и начинает неровно дышать ему в ухо, вызывая у Джебома легкую дрожь. Он думает, что такими темпами у него очень скоро разовьётся на это фетиш. Джебом несильно кусает ключицу перед собой, надеясь так отвлечь внимание пока он аккуратно добавляет третий палец, но Джексон всё равно негромко шипит, и Джебом гладит его свободной рукой, не зная, что ещё можно сделать. Он открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но Джексон вдруг трётся об него носом и начинает целовать его скулу, и почему-то от этого у Джебома всё тянет изнутри. А потом Джексон сам приподнимается и опускается ему на пальцы, и Джебом судорожно охает и чувствует, как Джексон довольно в него улыбается.

Он опрокидывает Джебома руками на спину, и тот не шевелясь смотрит, как Джексон устраивается на нём поудобнее. Джебом автоматически кладёт обе руки Джексону на бёдра, и они сами собой сжимаются, когда Джексон медленно на него садится. Они оба замирают, и Джебом выдыхает, понимая, что задержал дыхание. Ему не нравится, что Джексон теперь далеко, но терпеливо ждёт, пока тот несильно на нём покачивается, и просто тянет руку вперёд. Джексон запрокидывает голову и приоткрывает рот, когда Джебом надавливает большим пальцем на головку его члена, и Джебому так хочется снова целовать его распухшие губы. Потом Джексон снова смотрит на Джебома, и у него такие тёмные глаза сейчас, что Джебом всё-таки хватает его за руку и несильно тянет на себя, и Джексон не сопротивляется. Джебом пытается прижать его к себе, но это оказывается неудобно, и он в итоге перекатывает их на бок, слегка подминая Джексона под себя. Джебом наконец мягко целует его, а Джексон обхватывает его руками в ответ, и Джебом начинает осторожно двигаться.

— Джебомаааа, — тихо всхлипывает Джексон, и это так правильно и уместно здесь и сейчас, что у Джебома как будто перестраивается что-то внутри.

— Повтори, — бездумно шепчет он, но Джексон в ответ уже только несвязно стонет.

Джебом сдвигает ему намокшую челку и наполовину осознанно думает о том, как Джексон всё это время считался со всеми его установками, но несмотря на это продолжал относиться к нему со всем своим безграничным теплом, и как Джебому на самом деле повезло держать сейчас в руках этого человека по имени Джексон Ван. Его мысли выливаются в сбивчивое "Джексонаа", и он слышит, как Джексон коротко ругается на китайском, вздрагивая всем телом. Он цепляется пальцами за волосы Джебома, торопя двигаться быстрее, и Джебом старается заглушить свои звуки, зарываясь лицом Джексону в изгиб шеи. Стук пульса у Джебома в ушах смешивается с тем, как Джексон рядом рвано хватает ртом воздух, и Джебом чувствует, что его ещё ненадолго хватит, когда Джексон сильно вцепляется в него и запрокидывает голову, выгибаясь навстречу в оргазме. Джебом замирает, а потом отодвигается, намереваясь довести дело до конца самому, но Джексон ловит его взгляд и хитро улыбается, придвигаясь обратно и обеими руками надавливая ему на соски. Джебом издаёт сдавленный звук, а Джексон медленно и влажно целует его шею, и Джебом зажмуривается и кончает.

Когда Джебом постепенно возвращается к реальности, на место уходящего возбуждения снова приходит тревога. Он повторяет себе, что это его выбор, но страх возможных последствий от произошедшего всё не отступает. Должно быть, это отражается на его лице, потому что Джексон невесомо гладит его по щеке и тихо говорит:

— Ты так себе до конца и не разрешил.

Джебом не собирался обсуждать это вслух, но наверное было наивно думать, что Джексон ничего не почувствует. Он качает головой и сбивчиво шепчет:

— Я не могу больше делать тебе больно.

К его удивлению, эти слова Джексона не удовлетворяют. Он тяжело смотрит на него и вздыхает:

— Ты за меня не переживай. Подумай лучше про себя. Не надо ради меня приносить в жертву свои принципы, ладно?

Джебом устало трёт глаза. Это как раз тот тупик, из которого он не может выйти всё это время. Джексон обнимает его, прижимаясь носом к уху, и шепчет:

— Я знаю, что ты можешь.

Это, наверное, про Америку, думает Джебом, открывая глаза одновременно с тем, как Джексон отодвигается, и внутри него опять всё замирает от эмоций, читающихся в его взгляде. Джебом правда хочет, чтобы в нём было только это ощущение, без давящего чувства, как будто он что-то делает не так.

— И я подожду, — добавляет Джексон, и Джебому не удаётся сохранить невозмутимое лицо от того, что Джексон опять прочитал его как раскрытую книгу. Он закрывает лицо рукой, чтобы скрыть своё смущение, и думает о том, что Джексон правда самый особенный человек из всех, кого ему довелось встретить. Джебома тут же болезненно колет тем, что как раз поэтому Джексон совсем не заслуживает такого обращения. Его надо принимать и ценить и любить так сильно, как это только возможно. Что он и делает, но эгоистично держит эти чувства в себе, не донося их до Джексона. Его опять захлёстывает чувством вины, и когда Джексон начинает возиться, чтобы вылезти из кровати, Джебом моментально хватает его, уже мало о чём-то задумываясь. Джексон удивлённо выдыхает, но не сопротивляется и даёт Джебому крепко прижать себя к нему. Джебом чувствует, как его рубит в сон, когда Джексон полузадушено бормочет:

— Я так не засну, хён.

И Джебом делает хотя бы то немногое, что ему сейчас по силам.

— Можешь не звать меня хён.

///

По дороге в аэропорт Джексон ненавидит всё: метро, Бэмбэма, международные перемещения и собственную голову, которой почему-то казалось, что ложиться спать в полвторого ночи отличная идея, когда вставать надо в четыре. В экспрессе он, конечно, дремлет и планирует тем же самым обязательно заняться в самолете, но всё равно было бы приятнее выкинуть камень, когда они разыгрывали команды на транспорт, и попасть в компанию, едущую на машине. Ещё приятнее было бы сейчас никуда не лететь, но тут-то Джексон себя хорошо знает: Оно ему кажется приятнее ровно до момента, пока на сцену не выйдет и агасе не увидит, а там уж он ни на что свои чувства от выступлений не променяет.

До сцены, впрочем, ещё дожить надо, а пока что хочется только сонно тереть глаза и думать о том, какой Джинён омерзительно счастливый для такого раннего времени, как будто они ему свечки жгли не аж шесть часов назад, а вот только-только и он едва их задул. Бэмбэм победно дэбает в честь их с Джексоном прибытия (ну и что, что последние, главное, что вообще успели), к нему присоединяется Югём и довольно неожиданный Чинун. Ну точнее в том, что присоединяется, нет ничего удивительного, удивительно только его наличие тут само по себе.

— Хён, хён, — оживает Джексон, — может, с нами полетишь, а? Не хочешь? Хён, как тебя уговорили просто так доехать сюда в такую рань?

_Можешь не называть меня хён._

Нет, говорить так Чинуну абсолютно нормально и даже в бунтарском гонконгском сердце Джексона нисколько не вызывает протеста, не то что он когда бы то ни было собирался переворачивать всю систему корейских обращений. Просто слишком уж связано обычное бытовое слово, которое Югём и Бэмбэм вот небось произносят чуть ли не чаще всех других за день, с теми ещё эмоциональными штормами у Джексона внутри. Месяц прошел, а он всё равно каждый раз, как обращается к кому-то “хён”, заново крутит в голове ту фразу.

Ещё б решиться всё-таки ей следовать, но в полную силу никак не выходит.

Чинун, как ни странно, отказывается от их заманчивых предложений присоединиться к тайскому путешествию и уезжает домой спокойно досыпать, а Джексон со всеми остальными на автопилоте проходит сто раз надоевшие процедуры. Посадочные-проверка-ещё проверка-кофе-очередь на посадку-салон самолёта, и можно спокойно спать до самого Бангкока. Спать и не думать про хёнов. Про хёна. Про Джебома. Про себя и Джебома — вместе.

Место рядом с Джексоном почему-то пустует, хотя вроде как Джинён получал посадочный сразу после и должен оказаться рядом. Какая в принципе разница, думает Джексон лениво, всё равно прилетит, но инстинктивно вертит головой, выглядывая, куда там подевался его единственный настоящий друг в этой группе, с которым ничего анлокать не надо, просто само по себе легко и удобно.

Не то что Джексон действительно верит в то, что с Джебомом вся проблема только в необходимости анлокать. Другая она, конечно. Легко и удобно было бы, если бы он хотел, чтобы Джебом ему был друг, и Джебом хотел бы так же. Было бы просто удобно, если бы только один из них считал второго другом — не очень легко, но зато очень просто сделать вывод, что с этим делать дальше.

Джинён стоит в проходе рядом с макнешными креслами и по-прежнему выражает совершенно неприличную для раннего подъема радость. Он фыркает на какую-то неслышимую Джексону реплику вслух, не прикрываясь рукой даже, и Джексон случайно замечает, что даже если бы Джинён хотел закрыть рот как обычно (и он бы как обычно захотел его стукнуть за это), не особо вышло бы, раз одной рукой он держит сумку, а второй — второй держится за югёмину ладонь. Джексону не видно, конечно, кто именно там сидит у прохода, и ему руку Джинёна-то почти не видно под длинным рукавом, но господи какие вообще сомнения могут быть.

И если вдуматься (хотя для этого сейчас тоже ужасно рано, слишком рано, просто ну давайте уж честно — сто раз Джексон вдумывался раньше), то Джинён уже много-много дней подряд каждый день сияюще счастливый. И даже когда у них скандал был, он на самом деле был такой же. Взволнованный, переживающий, болящий ничуть не меньше них всех, и всё равно счастливый.

Иногда Джексону кажется, что они с Джинёном ходили в Америке по одной и той же кромке, просто тот успел пройти по ней до самого конца и там на него свалилась вот вся волна счастья неуёмного, а Джексон — Джексон не дошел. Впору позавидовать, наверное, но с завистью у Джексона плохо. У них свои отдельные истории, мало чем похожие друг на друга. Просто само то, что у них обоих они есть, почему-то приводит к тому, что Джинён его слишком хорошо понимает. Ему даже не надо особо ничего говорить и рассказывать (и Джексон бы и не стал), он просто откуда-то сам знает, что Джексон чувствует и как именно он это чувствует.

Джексон бы тоже хотел быть неуёмно счастливым и особенно хотел бы таким быть ровно тогда, в скандал и боль, чтобы мочь поделить с Джебомом всё-всё, чтобы тому не приходилось одному переживать в себе. Если бы Джексону можно было тогда просто обнять его, положить голову на плечо и шептать на ухо, что Джебом самый лучший на свете их лидер и просто самый лучший на свете тоже, пока Джебом не сдастся под напором и не поверит в это сам. Если бы.

Джинён был счастливый даже в те дурацкие дни - и наверное оно ему очень помогло справиться со скандалом. Джебом в итоге неизбежно завернулся обратно во все свои обязательные “надо”. Не отпустил, не смог, не дал себе волю целиком и полностью на свои личные решения — без лидерства и без обязательств.

— Хён, а после рехерсала у нас сколько времени тогда остаётся, выходит?

И Джексону тоже поэтому сложно полностью отпустить и окончательно разломать их словесный барьер. Ну да, Джебом сказал, конечно, что можно больше не звать его хёном, но блин — Джексону в какой-то момент казалось, что ему это приснилось, просто сбрендил в ночи от счастья и сам себе надумал. Быстро перестало, кто бы спорил, не то что по итогу это была на самом деле такая счастливая ночь, как ему бы для них хотелось, но в общем может быть оно могло присниться самому Джебому. Может быть, он в другое время так бы и не сказал. Может быть, Джексон просто слишком отчаянно хотел, чтобы Джебом улыбался, когда такое говорит.

Иногда он всё равно сбивается просто на имя, иногда обратно на хёна, и Джебом обычно едва заметно морщится, когда Джексон продолжает его хёнить, но ничего не говорит. Им обоим надо время, и они оба про это знают. По Джексону кажется, что он нетерпеливый: вот как перед выступлением он нервно мнётся с ноги на ногу, не столько волнуясь, сколько просто желая оказаться уже на сцене и покончить с последними мгновениями ожидания. На самом деле он хорошо умеет ждать, если считает, что оно того стоит.

Он успел поцеловать Джебома за это лето много-много раз — даже думать не смел раньше, что такое может когда-нибудь с ними произойти, и что Джебом тоже будет хотеть его целовать, тоже как будто вообще не могло залететь в голову, и всё равно до сих пор ни один из этих разов не был тем, когда Джебом искренне позволял бы себе целовать Джексона без единой задней мысли до того, в процессе и потом, просто так потому что хочется это делать. Сначала Джексон не ждал ничего, потому что казалось, что нечего. Теперь он думал, что и то самое недостающее когда-нибудь должно случиться. Просто нужно то же самое время, которое нужно ему, чтобы привыкнуть не говорить “хён” больше никому в этой группе.

Ну потому что правда, какой из Марка-то хён, странно, что Югём-то его так зовёт и даже не срывается на простое понятное “Маркы-ааа”, даже когда в конце песни выливает на Марка цельную бутылку воды и тот потом бежит за Югёмом наискосок через всю сцену. А с другой стороны, что вода — вода ещё ничего по сравнению с тем, как Джинёна сначала расписывают в честь дня рожденья тортом, а потом за сценой в обе щеки расцеловывает ярко накрашенными губами мама Бэмбэма. Даже странно, что потом в аэропорту он садится рядом с Джексоном ждать задержанной посадки уже снова весь аккуратный и с чистой-чистой челкой, будто и не было на ней ошмётков крема.

Югём ему рисовал тем же кремом на щеке безобидные кружочки, и сердечко появилось на совершенно другой и стараниями совершенно другого Бэмбэма, но Джексон успевает заметить в процессе, как пристально следит за рисованием Джебом — _видно же всё_ , вспоминается ему из Сингапура. Джексон согласен так-то, и тогда был, и сейчас всё ещё, но просто ему тут слишком важно всегда добавлять: _нам видно_. Ему видно, и Джебому, и Марку, но кто сказал, что они смотрят так же, как любые другие люди со стороны. Когда Югём потом случайно выпаливает “Джинёна~”, все только гогочут и Ёндже что-то подшучивает про то, как заботливая макна пытается Джинёну в день рожденья подарить ощущение молодости вместо старения на ещё один год. Джинён игрушечно хмурится — только для того, чтобы нарочито сердитые морщинки на лбу быстро превратились в смешливые у глаз.

Интересно, что в целом выглядит неожиданнее: когда Югём зовет Джинёна по имени или когда Джексон анлокает их ранний 94 с Джебомом? У тех разницы больше, но Джинёну очевидно меньше нужна эта формальная граница.

Джексон щёлкает вейбо, уже заполненное фоточками с сегодняшнего мероприятия и даже фоточками из их прохода по аэропорту Бангкока. Лететь сейчас обратно опять лениво примерно до такой степени, что он готов бы был попросить политического убежища у мамы Бэмбэма, если бы не перспектива тоже зарумянить себе щёки её помадой при таком раскладе. Джинён сквозь зубы матюгается своим странным диалектным корейским, когда опять лажает простенькую игрушку на середине уровня, и Джексон шёпотом повторяет за ним.

— Уже готов на сатури переходить? — фыркает Джинён. — Ёндже позвать для полноты картины?

— Ёндже скоро скорее на калифорнийском сатури заболтает, — ржёт Джексон в ответ, и они немножко болтают про корейский, потому что Джинёну всегда нравится говорить с ним про языки и Джексону тоже нравится, и он даже упускает момент, когда всё съезжает на вечную скользкую тему обращений.

— С бибой кинг ты тоже долго переучивался, — Джинён обиженно выключает игрушку. — Кстати, может, обратно на это перейдешь, чтоб не мучаться?

Вот поди разбери, шутит тут Джинён на самом деле или пытается шутливо прикрыть своё желание немножко ободрить Джексона в его треволнениях. Джинён знает — ну вот про саму фразу, про джексоновы сбои в том, чтоб послушаться джебомова разрешения, вот это всё. Он вообще много знает, даже несмотря на то что Джексон ему мало говорит, а Джебом — понятное дело — и того меньше. Джексон конечно никогда не спрашивает и Джинён никогда сам тоже не упоминает, но очевидно, что сколь бы ни было мало, что-то Джебом ему говорит.

Джексон пожимает плечами в ответ и ложится головой на плечо к Джинёну. Небось он сейчас закатывает глаза и ругается про себя на то, как волосы у Джексона на макушке елозят по краю челюсти и от этого хочется чесаться.

— Ван геее, — гулким шепотом говорит ему Джексон. Ну раз уж они тут о дурацких именованиях.

Джинён вздрагивает смехом и не продолжает за ним, как надо, вредина.

— Ван ге, — повторяет Джексон и бодается. — Джинёна, ну. Ван ге.

— Пак ге, — соглашается Джинён. Джексону видно только его коленку и нос ботинка, но он почему-то уверен, что сейчас у Джинёна в уголках глаз опять морщинки от того, как он улыбается.

Джинён поднимает руку — Джексон думает, чтобы таки почесать подбородок и щёку, но вместо этого Джинён чешет его за ухом. Кто тут ещё слишком близко к сердцу воспринимает игру в Ван ге Пак ге.

— Я думаю, — говорит Джинён уже почти под самый оклик о начале посадки, — всё будет хорошо. Хоть он сейчас и обижается, что ты продолжаешь хёнить. Смешной лидер у нас, правда?

Наверное, если бы Джинён ему что-то подобное сказал в самом начале, Джексон бы только закатил глаза и предпочёл кормить его мясом каждый день, лишь бы не слушать подобных утешательных глупостей, но сейчас он в общем куда как больше готов поверить и сам в то, что хорошо будет. Как говорится, рано или поздно, так или иначе, но будет. Понять бы только, что считать рано, а что поздно.

Может быть, в этом и смысл Джинёна на самом-то деле, что он знает, когда ему нечто подобное сказать, чтобы оно правда ободрило.

Джексон просто ждёт — это довольно несложно в принципе с камбэком на носу. Ждёт Джебома, ждёт себя самого, просто попутно ещё и ждёт релиза песни, шоукейса, первого выступления, и оно с одной стороны закрывает занятостью и адреналином его личные внутренние переживания, а с другой — с другой как будто само собой выводит скорее на то, что то самое джинёново “будет хорошо” придёт скорее рано, чем поздно.

Оно просто всё выходит само собой — Джебом кладет свою руку на джексонову перед тем, как они выкрикивают свой чжжай, и он улыбается Джексону на шоукейсе так, что тому даже удивительно становится, насколько ничего не меняется: целовались, разговаривали, спали, признавались, и всё равно буквально одной джебомовой улыбки Джексону достаточно, чтобы сердце затрепыхалось всеми романтическими бабочками из всех романтических фильмов. Нифига они не в животе, честное слово.

Нифига у него не пройдет, и нифига он никогда не привыкнет. И к тому, что уже потом в их комнате Джебом сам задерживает на себе вроде бы обычное джексоново объятие, тоже. Он в общем иногда точно так же обнимает и Бэмбэма, и Ёндже, и Джинёна (пусть даже тот всегда вырывается через секунду), поэтому совершенно нормально обнять Джебома тоже, если тот ужасно устал, но Джебом держит его сам и в какой-то момент утыкается закрытыми глазами Джексону в висок. Словно совсем расслабляется.

Джебоми, едва слышно шепчет Джексон. Может быть, так оно и надо, может быть, именно для того и просил, чтобы даже не то что не при ком-то ещё говорить, а даже почти что не вслух. Джебом улыбается в ответ.

То самое, чего Джексону недоставало в сложные июльские дни, и наверное чего недоставало не только ему. Он правда не говорит Джебому всё, что хотел бы сказать тогда — по-прежнему хочется, но сейчас кажется, что помолчать так рядом тоже слишком важно. Джексон всё равно каждый раз не упускает случая рассказать всем пришедшим на фансайн агасе, что Джебоми-хён талантливый, Джебоми-хён шик энд секси и даже когда Джебоми-хён моется с открытой дверью, это делает его только прекраснее.

Джебом каждый раз смеётся всем его шутейкам и историям — Джексон даже почти готов поверить, что это тот самый лёгкий и свободный смех, как у него бывал на концертах тура до злополучного скандала, и может быть он будет прав, увидев тут снова, что ему есть чего ждать.

Премьерная серия их передачи, которой Джексон что-что, а уж поездку на метро точно не простит никогда, довольно внезапно подталкивает его к тому, чтобы наконец выдать в мир то самое заветное, что он хотел бы на самом деле прошептать Джебому в ухо, лёжа рядом, но если уж на то пошло — сообщить об этом всей стране сразу тоже не самый плохой вариант, ладно уж, пусть все знают, а не только сам Джебом.

— Сам прочитай, — пихает Джексон ему телефон под нос, и Джебом наверняка выхватывает нужную строчку сразу же, а потому отнекивается немедленно, но Джексону уже хочется не столько доказать святую истинность наименований одногруппников в контактах, сколько услышать от самого Джебома то, во что тому надо верить — вот надо и точка. Потому что неправильно, когда Джебом постоянно ищет в себе только изъяны и недочеты.

— Любимый и самый лучший на свете лидер Джебоми-хён, — зачитывает Джебом вслух под пристальным взглядом Джексона сбоку и не менее пристальным взглядом Джинёна на них обоих с другой стороны. Марк требует проверки: не верит, что Джексон его действительно записал хёном, и в процессе бурных обсуждений Ёндже слава богу желает поделиться своим списком контактов тоже. Югём цепляется немедленно за “Югём Ким”, начиная выяснять, с чего это Ёндже его выписал таким порядком, будто он тоже иностранец, и Джексону оно на руку— сейчас не до того и сложно фокусироваться на чём угодно, кроме того, как голосом Джебома звучало то, что Джексон чувствует каждый раз, как смотрит на него.

Джебом обнимает его, притягивая к себе за голову, и Джексон едва успевает на него посмотреть: Джебом выглядит счастливым. Нет, правда, он улыбается своими глазами-щёлочками, и он смотрит на Джексона, и ему как будто почти что всё равно, сколько там не только рядового лидерского тепла у него излучает взгляд — да всё равно взгляда как бы почти не видно, когда Джебом улыбается. Джексону видно конечно. Джексон говорил, что у Джинёна история в глазах, и это правда, но у Джебома её так-то ничуть не меньше, особенно когда это их личная на двоих история.

— Дай телефон, — вдруг говорит ему Джебом в машине после шоу, оборачиваясь со своего сиденья. — Джексонааа, дай телефон. Только разблокируй тоже.

— Хён, лучше у Ёндже попроси и переправь там на Ким Югём, — выкрикивает Югём сбоку, и Бэмбэм немедленно предлагает заодно добавить что-нибудь про бога танцев, хотя стойте Джебоми-хён такое точно не добавит, потому что он сам бибой кинг, Джексон-хён, подтверди, что он бибой кинг, это же изиии, и всё заканчивается дэбом в открытые окна машины, а на Джексона шлёпается его телефон, и он даже забывает сразу посмотреть, что там Джебому было надо.

Любимый и самый лучший на свете лидер Джебоми, гласит его список контактов после.

И Джексону внезапно не столько хорошо от того, что Джебом сам нарочито убрал ему хёна, как раньше сам же всегда готов был его добавить, а от того, что Джебом так легко согласился с тем, что он для Джексона самый лучший на свете лидер.

— Спасибо, — говорит ему Джебом снизу, когда у них в комнате уже темно. Джексон вертится в кровати немножко, а потом быстро выпаливает:

— Просто правду написал, как оно есть и всегда будет.

— Ага, — Джебом звучит приглушённо, словно говорит куда-то в подушку, — Спасибо.

Джексон свешивает ему вниз ладонь с растопыренными пальцами в знак достижения такого абсолютного согласия между ними насчёт того, как Джебом выполняет свою функцию в группе. Интересно, увидит ли он в принципе, если правда лежит лицом в подушку, а если увидит — согласится ли отбить.

Джебом звонко даёт ему пять, как положено, а потом медленно ведёт своей ладонью по ладони Джексона, словно не хочет слишком быстро опускать руку, и в итоге хватается самыми кончиками пальцев за такие же кончики пальцев у Джексона — не очень удобно, если честно, и Джебому небось ещё неудобнее, но никто из них совершенно точно не хочет отпускать первым.

— Джебома, — у Джексона от того, как он сейчас улыбается в кромешную темноту, возможно треснет лицо, но что поделать, — Джебома.

— Чего, — Джебом осторожно перебирает его пальцы своими, и столько Джексон чувствует в подобной мелочи невысказанной нежности, что хочется просто кубарем скатиться вниз, обнять Джебома и лежать с ним рядом до самого утра. И всё равно у Джексона — нет, у них обоих наверняка останутся запасы нежности на миллион лет вперёд.

Но Джексон ещё ждёт всё-таки.

— Так и уснёшь сейчас, — просто говорит он. Джебом продолжает держать.

— Да ну и ладно.

Сколько-то ещё они так лежат молча — Джексон свешивается на самом краю, не заглядывая вниз, словно это всё поломает — пока Джебом не отпускает, заснув. Они начали с ничего не говори, и потом у них было нравишься, но, и просто нравишься тоже было, и как будто бы через _можешь не называть меня хён_ они вернулись к ничего не говори, но оно теперь совсем-совсем другое.

Тогда оно значило, что говорить опасно, сейчас Джексону кажется, что скорее уже не настолько нужно. Оно всё понятно по тому, как Джебом разрешает себе держать Джексона за руку перед сном и не считает, что от этого перестаёт быть достойным ответственным лидером, которого в его полной правил голове заслуживает их группа. Джебом позволяет себе ровно то, чего Джексон так от него хотел с самого-самого начала: быть здесь и сейчас просто человеком Им Джебомом, который принимает решения только исходя из того, нравится ему человек Джексон Ван или таки не очень, и не считает, что это хоть сколько-то подтачивает его представления о нужном и обязательном.

На фехтовальных съёмках Джебом обнимает его сам, первый, и так, что у Джексона хрустят рёбра под формой. Ну или это форма похрустывает, а он просто слишком счастлив от того, каким радостным выглядит Джебом. Они обнимаются сейчас конечно совсем иначе, чем в те тихие моменты только для них двоих, когда Джебом слишком устал, а Джексон хочет его усталость забрать себе. Сейчас на них смотрит вся группа, и старый фехтовальный друг Джексона (“Я же говорил, что у меня есть друзья огого как старше, и они мне не хёны. — Да анлокнул же уже всё. — Но я говорил!”), и самое главное, что камеры тоже смотрят. Всё равно Джебом обнимает его каждый чёртов раз, когда Джексон зарабатывает очко, и даже если оно выходит совсем коротко, буквально смыкание рук — чтобы сразу врозь, у Джексона напрочь захватывает дух и отшибает все нормальные мысли.

Господи неужели это оно, неужели Джебом правда отпустил свои чувства, неужели он действительно просто обнимает Джексона, когда хочется обнимать, и не говорит сам себе, что должен контролировать каждое движение и каждый взгляд, потому что лидеру не пристало и не положено.

Джебом шепчет ему на ухо, что ты же Джексон, ты всё сможешь, я в тебя верю больше всех на свете, и Джексону все его торопливые напутствия звучат так, что Джебом пытается уместить в эти несколько часов их командной работы вдвоём попытку сказать всё, что никак не мог разрешить себе проговорить с самого начала той самой их личной истории, которую Джексон видит у него в глазах.

Ему кажется сейчас, что Джебом ни единого раза с их дебюта, с предебюта, с самого знакомства, никогда вообще в жизни не смотрел на него так, как смотрит на этих съёмках. У них всё-таки может быть счастливая история, да? Всё будет хорошо, не зря Джинён обещал?

Что там ещё Джинён говорил про почившую фехтовальную карьеру Джексона — да всю жизнь Джексон фехтовал для того, чтобы однажды взять к себе Им Джебома в команду и этой командой на двоих доломать все барьеры на свете. Все тренировки того стоили, и все поддевки Джинёна тоже, и смех мелких, и попытки Марка усомниться в сохранности его навыков сейчас — всё стоило.

— Джебома, — выкрикивает Джексон ему под какой-то особенно точный удар. — Нууу, Джебома!

Оно вырывается само, более-менее неожиданно для самого Джексона — когда это так привыкнуть успел, с лёгким ужасом думает он, осознавая, что сейчас оно запишется на камеру и дальше только мечтать, чтобы монтажёр этот момент благополучно вырезал. И мало ли что подумает Джебом про то, что оно в запись вообще попало.

Джебом хватает его за руку после, и у него горят глаза. Джексон бы подумал, что в общем с кем такое не бывает от спортивных соревнований и побед на них, но только Джебом даже близко не победил, несмотря на тот самый точный удар. Они просто горят, вот от того, что он держит Джексона за руку и заново говорит ему вперёд, что верит.

Я люблю тебя, думает Джексон. Вот так просто, прямо здесь и сейчас, вспотевшего и разгоряченного, когда ты пытаешься снять перчатку зубами (зачем вообще?) и роняешь рапиру в процессе. Я люблю тебя и мне самому ужасно от этого хорошо.

Ничего они конечно не выигрывают, но блин какая вообще кому разница. Джинён кажется закатывает глаза каждый раз, когда цепляется взглядом за Джебома, и Джексон невольно думает, что приятно быть не самым главным идиотом в представлении Пак Джинёна.

— А потом будет виапп, — сообщает всё тот же Пак Джинён голосом учительницы начальных классов. — Ну, когда переоденемся. А пока Бэмбэм будет заново красить глаза, Марк-хён глядишь даже придумает, что можно сказать.

Джебом смеётся в перчатку, пока Бэмбэм пытается заставить Джинёна заглянуть к нему в оттянутое веко и убедиться, что он сегодня даже не подводил нисколечко, и Джексону невыносимо хочется взять Джебома за руку или просто на нём повиснуть, чтобы на сто процентов убедиться в том, что чудеса их командной компоновки имеют долговременный эффект, а не только на съёмку. Ну, он и так верит, но осязаемые подтверждения всегда приятны. Но возможно лучше всё-таки дотерпеть до дорма.

Или нет, думает Джексон, когда Джебом влезает вслед за ним в раздевалку, где изначально он переодевался один, потому что раньше всех прочих. Или да, когда оказывается, что просто Джебом тоже переодевался тут — места, видимо, не хватило во второй. Или нет, когда они оборачиваются друг к другу лицом к лицу совсем как в тот самый первый жаркий летний вечер.

Джинён наверное сейчас уже начнёт включать виапповый телефон, а у Джексона только одна рука всунута в рукав свитера и джинсы не до конца застегнуты, и, и.

Джебом улыбается ему в губы, шепчет их самое первое заново “не говори ничего только” и целует прямо своей счастливой улыбкой. Чёрт возьми чёрт возьми так не бывает, так вообще не бывает, и тем не менее оно на полном серьёзе вот здесь и сейчас с Джексоном происходит, его целует напропалую счастливый и ни о чем не думающий и не собирающийся думать потом просто человек Им Джебом.

Господи столько раз они уже это делали, и Джексон будет всю жизнь помнить абсолютно каждый раз, когда они с Джебомом поцеловались, и все разы до единого ему будут дороги каждый по-своему, даже если потом было больно, даже если было больно от того, что больно Джебому, и всё равно ничто никогда не сравнится с тем, каково это — целоваться с счастливым Джебомом, который улыбается и в перерывах шепчет ему короткое обрывистое “ссынааа”, хотя вроде сам просил ничего не говорить, и утыкается лбом Джексону в висок, а потом сползает в плечо, и всё это вообще-то для того, чтобы мазнуть ему губами по блондинистым вихрам тоже, а потом поцеловать и в шею. Джексон обнимает его за ребра, гладит по спине и не думает, конечно, куда там думать, а просто чувствует, что хочет вот прямо сейчас раствориться в моменте и в своих чувствах к Джебому. Вот просто навсегда остаться в том счастье, которое они оба сейчас делят пополам.

— Джебоми, — бессчётное количество раз повторяет Джексон в ответ, и Джебом кусает его за губу. Джексон вздрагивает от того, как его заново пробирает всей джебомовой жадностью, которую тот теперь даже не пытается скрывать. Просто хочет, и всё тут, и знает, что Джексон хочет не меньше.

По двери стучат (хорошо хоть, не пытаются сразу вломиться), и Джексон кое-как расслышивает Ёндже, а потом Джинёна. По-хорошему им надо отлепиться друг от друга и идти в нормальном виде снимать виапп, но Джексон вообще сомневается в том, насколько он в какой-то момент сегодня уже может изображать нормальный вид, и может даже не только сегодня.

Джебом что-то очень разочарованное бормочет ему на ухо про нууу пора идти нууу, но вместо того чтобы отпустить Джексона и выходить работать дальше, он проводит ему пальцами по позвоночнику и чмокает рядом с ухом, теперь уже не столько с той своей жадностью, сколько вкладывая туда всю свою бессловную нежность. Пора, конечно, и у них целый вечер в своей комнате сегодня, а потом ночь, а потом ещё миллион дней впереди, но Джексон так долго ждал, что ему хочется погладить Джебома по голове именно сейчас и сказать ему именно сейчас:

— Джебома.

Джебом фырчит в него по-котячьи, кое-как таки заставляя себя оторваться от Джексона — или, точнее, просто перестать его обнимать и возить по нему носом, но продолжать держать за руку. Джексона заново ломает на куски от того, какие у Джебома раскрасневшиеся припухшие губы — и по-прежнему улыбающиеся.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Джексон на китайском прямо под звуки интеллигентного стука по двери (Джинён) и попытки просунуть рапиру под дверь (Ёндже с подачи Марка). Про существование корейского забывает напрочь, про всё он сейчас забывает, кроме Джебома перед собой и его ладони поверх своей. — Джебома. Люблю.

Джебом смеётся; такой счастливый, такой красивый, когда счастливый, самый лучший на свете не только как лидер, а как просто Им Джебом. Он смеётся и повторяет неровные китайские звуки вслед за Джексоном. Ну конечно знает, что это значит.

Джексон чмокает его в макушку прямо под самое начало виаппа и искренне собирается обнимать Джебома на протяжении всей съёмки, потому что ну вообще-то Джебом его обнимал всю их фехтовальную секцию, а ему тоже хочется.

— Лидер-ним, — шипит Джинён сверху. — Лидер-ним, а... Кам энд гет ит, Гатсевен~!


End file.
